


Spilled Coffee

by perfection_located



Series: Supercatweek 1 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Day 1, F/F, supercat, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_located/pseuds/perfection_located
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercatweek Day 1 - Clothes Sharing</p><p>Kara spills coffee, and Cat lends her a shirt. Things spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Coffee

“Kiera,” Cat yelled. “Where is my food?”

Kara came stumbling into the room, bag of lunch and latte in hand. “Here, Miss Grant. Sorry, there was a long line.”

Cat scoffed but took the proffered bag, tossing it on her desk and taking the cup with her other hand. Just then Winn gave a shout, who knew what about, and startled Kara so that the latte spilled and covered her shirt in the scalding hot liquid.

“Oh!” she gasped, her response borne out of surprise and not pain, as it maybe should have been, considering the heat of the coffee. “Oh, I’m sorry Miss Grant, I’ll clean this up.”

Kara bent to pick up the cup and scurry away to find cleaning supplies and a new shirt, but Cat stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be silly, you’re soaked. You’ll drip absolutely everywhere. Go into my bathroom and change, there’s a change of clothes in the cupboard, you can borrow the shirt. I’ll call someone else to clean this up.”

Kara stared at her boss in shock for a moment before the older woman waved her off. “Go on, you’re dripping.”

“Yes, Miss Grant. Sorry, thank you, I’ll... I’ll go now,” Kara stuttered before rushing to the private bathroom.

Once there, Kara quickly removed her shirt and stuck it in the sink to soak. She was lucky enough not to have worn her supersuit today, and instead having hidden it in her office. Her bra was dry enough, she supposed, so she bent down to get the clothing Miss Grant had mentioned.

There were a pair of designer jeans and a silky shirt Kara was sure cost more than monthly rent, and she carefully slipped on the shirt. It was loose, luckily, and though Kara was sure it looked far better on Cat Grant, the dress shirt fit all right, rose pink setting her complexion off nicely.

Kara scrubbed her shirt as best she could, made sure she still looked presentable, and after drying her shirt a bit with her breath and hanging it awkwardly to dry, she dusted herself off and stepped out.

Miss Grant seemed to have been waiting, watching the door from her chair, and looked Kara up and down as she emerged. Kara fought down a blush and tried to tamp down her fidgeting.

“I suppose it will do. Make sure you get it back to me in once piece.”

“Yes, of course,” Kara assured, pushing up her glasses and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Now go get me the spreads for tomorrow’s photo set.”

Kara nodded frantically and turned to leave, only to be stopped. “Kiera,” Miss Grant called, “come over here.”

Kara’s eyes widened but she walked back to Cat’s desk anyways. “Turn,” Cat instructed, twirling a finger.

Kara did as she was told and turned so her back was facing her boss. When she felt hands ghost along her back she almost jumped out of her skin but managed to control her reflexes.

“You’ve tucked this in wrong,” Miss Grant explained, before pulling out a piece of fabric at the back to it rested along Kara’s backside. “Now go on, you look less like a fool.”

Kara mumbled what sounded like a thank you before leaving as fast as she could while still looking sane and human.

***

Winn had a field day. “Do my eyes decieve me, or are you wearing Cat Grant’s clothing?

“I spilled coffee on myself and Miss Grant let me borrow a shirt,” Kara explained, trying to keep her blush down.

“Uh huh, I’m sure.” Winn turned back to his desk with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, quiet," Kara whispered, whacking him lightly in the arm.

"Fine, fine,"

***

The problem was, Alex also had a field day, and she was significatly harder to shut up. "That's nont your shirt," she stated as soon as she pulled back from Kara's hug.

"You're right," Kara said, trying not to blush. 

"So who's is it?" Alex asked, flopping down on the couch.

Kara swallowed nervously and licked her lips, sitting down before replying. "Miss Grants. I-"

But Alex cut her off and shot up straight. "Oh my god! You slept with her!" Alex pretended to faint. "Finally."

"No, no!" Kara yelled. "I-I spilled coffee. Cat lent me a shirt. I swear, that's it."

Alex chuckled and sat up, but then she caught sight of Kara's blush. "Yeah, I know, I was just teas- Oh my god, you want it to be more. You want to sleep with your boss," Alex accused. 

Kara swallowed again and wrung her hands. "Um, well, I mean-" she sighed, "yes, I want to sleep with my boss. But it's never gonna happen so it doesn't matter."

Alex leaned forward a put a hand on Kara's knee. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? I'm pretty sure Winn and James have a betting pool."

"Nuh uh, no way. My boss does not like me. If I try anything she'll fire me."

"Go put on your supersuit and make a move. She can't fire Supergirl."

***

Cat saw a floating figure outside her balcony and stepped out, scotch in hand. "Supergirl, how nice to see you," she said, tipping back her drink.

Kara held out the shirt from earlier that day, drycleaned and crisp. "I figured I'd return this." She floated down to the balcony gently and set the shirt down on the small chair nearby.

Cat's focus was torn away from the shirt when she realized how close Kara was. Their faces were inches apart. "Why, um, thank you, Supergirl," she breathed. "I- um."

"What's wrong, Miss Grant. Cat got your tongue?" Kara asked, small smirk on her face. Something about her suit and Cat's reaction to her made her confident. She could see Cat's pupil's dialating and feel her heartrate pick up. 

"Oh, shut up," Cat whispered, unable to move. 

"Gladly," Kara said, then closed the space between them and caught Cat's lips with her own, gently, questioningly. She felt no response and was about to move back, but cat shot into action and wrapped her hands around a firm waist. 

"Don't you dare go anywhere," the woman murmured against Kara's lips, before capturing them again. 


End file.
